The Rogues and BatFamily at Hogwarts
by akwheels
Summary: What will happen when the Rogues of Gotham, AND the BatFamily are sent to Hogwarts? Find out in this wonderful story :) Rated M because I am paranoid. Dedicated to the wonderful Christine M Greenleaf, thank you for your wonderful support :3
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back students!" Shouted Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon- glasses. "Before we begin the feast, I have a special announcement to make. This year we will be hosting a reformatory program for super criminals, who cannot be held by muggle means." There was a lot of mumbling going on between the students, and The Golden Trio, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry potter. Last year they had defeated Voldemort once and for all, and had now come back to finish their final year in peace. But like always at Hogwarts, that was wistful thinking. Hermione, always keeping up with the muggle news, even if it was not in Britain, raised her hand hesitantly. "Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked "These criminals wouldn't happen to be from Gotham, would they?" She asked nervously. A few students mumbled, having heard stories about the psychopaths that lived in the American city. Everybody else was confused, what was she talking about? "Why of course my dear, where else?" The old man said still keeping a smile on his face. Hermione sat back down, frozen with shock. "'Mione, what's the big deal?" Asked Ron, "They can't be any worse then You-Know-Who! Some people still just could not bring themselves to say Voldemort's name." Ron, he is nothing compared to these guys…" She was cut off by Dumbledore announcing the arrival of their new guests. Ron and Harry smirked, knowing these guys would be nothing compared to Voldemort. Their smug looks dropped when the first man came in. His skin was bleached white, His hair was emerald green, matching his eyes. His lips were red, and pulled up into a permanent smile. He wore strange clothes too, a purple suit, with a yellow shirt, and a green striped. He would have looked comical, had he not been so terrifying, and his eyes had an insane glint to them. He stalked towards the front, and stood next to the sorting hat, somehow knowing just what to do. He suddenly yelled "HARLEY!' And everyone jumped. Then came a girl skipping in, probably in her early twenties. She had her hair in pigtails, which were dip dyed red on one side, black on the other. She wore a red and black corset, black leather pants, with red diamond patterns on them, and red and black knee-high leather boots. Hermione, knowing that this was Harley Quinn, chuckled at the boys in the room's reactions. Harry was reminded of a girly Bellatrix Lestrange, and glared at her. Ron thought that she was cute, and wondered if she would go out with him. He and Hermione had broken up, realizing that they were better off as friends. The same thing happened to Harry and Ginny Weasley, and now Ginny was dating Blaise Zabini, much to her brother's chagrin. Ron was thinking about ways to get her to fall for him, while most of the male older students were also thinking of how to get her into bed. The Joker seemed to know what they were thinking, and his smile grew. Hermione saw this, knowing that if anyone touched Harley, they would be as good as dead, if they were lucky. Harley got up to the front of the Great Hall, and the man, which Hermione knew was The Joker, grabbed her. Many of the staff and students, still jumpy from the war, drew their wands, only to put them down, and stare in shock when he kissed her instead. She happily returned it, and they began to make out, much to the disgust of the room. They were too busy staring to see the door open, and were startled by the door slamming shut. Standing there were the oddest group of people any of them had ever seen, and that was saying something for wizards. One man had half his face burned off, and wore a white suit that was split in half, one side clean, the other charred. Then there was a woman who had green tinted skin, and she seemed to have vines growing on her. She wore what looked like a prison jacket, and underwear made out of foliage. Next there was a tall, lanky man, and Harry was reminded of his earlier years, when he had been abused and bullied. This man had the same look Harry had come to associate with those who had suffered, and been mocked. Harry guessed the man's age added up how many years he had most likely been bullied, and was not surprised that this man had turned to a life of crime. He was wearing an outfit that was a ripped vest, showing off his skinny, beaten body. He wore patched trousers, and he had gloves covered in bandages that had hypodermic needles on the end. He was barefoot, and seems to be holding a hood, which slightly resembled a gas mask. After him was a short man, who wore a green top-hat, with a card reading "In this style 10/6", and was holding a copy of "Alice in Wonderland". He was mumbling about being late for tea. He had on a green suit, that was patched and worn, as was his hat. Finally there was a smug looking man, wearing a green suit with a large, gold question mark on his back, a hat that was green with a gold question mark on the front, and a golden cane shaped like a question mark. They all went up to the front to stand next to Joker and Harley, who were still making out. Then the door slammed shut again, and everyone looked back. There was a man in black armor with a bat symbol on his chest, wearing a cowl, a woman in a black leather jumpsuit with night vision goggles on her head, and a girl with red hair and glasses, who was sitting in a wheelchair. Behind them were three others, a young man with a black mask around his eyes, and wearing a tight, dark blue jumpsuit, with another bat symbol on the chest. Next to him was a teenage boy wearing a red, armored shirt, dark green trousers, and a cape. He also had a bat symbol, and a black mask around his eyes, as well as black boots. To his side was a girl wearing a suit similar to the man, but her cowl covered all of her face. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the rooms attention, and announced "And now we will have Bruce Wayne introduce us to everyone." The man in the Bat costume looked shocked, then angry. "You just put everyone I love at risk!" He yelled, furiously, Dumbledore smiled. I put a charm on so that nobody will be able to repeat your identity, your loved ones are safe, sir." Bruce glared. "What about them?" Dumbledore was unshaken. "They will be safe here, and we will keep them here." The rogues did not look happy about that at all, but they didn't comment. Bruce sighed. "Fine. This," He said pointing to the green haired freak, "Is The Joker. He killed my adopted son, and crippled Barbara Gordon, also known as Oracle" He pointed to the girl in the wheelchair, " And shot her adopted mother in the head. This is Catwoman, also known as Selina Kyle," He pointed to the woman In the leather outfit," And then this is Dick Grayson, Nightwing, Tim Drake, Robin, And Cassandra Caine, she cannot talk, but she can understand what is spoken." He said pointing to each of them in the order he announced." Now for the rest of the rogues, we have here Harley Quinn, Joker's " Girlfriend " and former psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, Harleen Quinzel, whose mind he snapped. Then there is the Scarecrow, Johnathan Crane, also a former psychiatrist at Arkham, and a professor at Gotham University. Years of bullying made him snap, and he created a chemical called fear gas, which makes his victim's worst fears come to life. Next we have Jervis Tetch, The mad Hatter," He pointed to the short man," Who had a life-long love of "Alice in Wonderland, and kidnapped a girl named Alice, attempting to murder her fiancée. Next we have former botanist Pamela Isley, now Poison Ivy, who was in love with a co-worker, who pretended he loved her too." He pointed at the green-skinned woman." He injected her with experimental chemicals, abandoning her when he thought it had failed, leaving her to die. She did die, in her own way, turning into a new species of human and plans D.N.A., after suffering through hours of horrible agony. She can now talk to plants, and can hear them in her mind. They do her bidding, and she wants to wipe the Earth of humanity, and give it back to Mother Nature. Next is former D.A. for Gotham city, Harvey Dent, now going by Two-Face. He was disfigured in a court room incident, where a member of the Mob, threw acid in his face. He turned and only half of his face was burnt. The process drove him insane and his personality split into two. He now flips a coin, which has one side burnt and scarred, to decide if someone lives or dies, along with other decisions. Finally we have The Riddler, Eddie Nashton, Now Edward Nigma. He used to work for the G.C.P.D. before he went insane, and he wants to prove that he is the most intelligent man in the world, by setting up riddles to solve his crimes. I have solved every single one of them." He smirked at Nigma, who looked furious, Then realized that Harley had her hands in Joker's pants, and her legs were wrapped around his waist." He went to pull her off, and realized something. " This is going to be a very long year."

I hope you enjoyed it! This is my second story, the first I abandoned on Wattpad. This will most likely have no smut, as I do not want to try to write it, I will most likely fail. I love JXHQ ( Oddly enough my favorite pairing in That 70'S Show is Jackie and Hyde…Fuck the eighth season's writers! ) And this story will have a lot of it. It will also probably have BlaiseXGinny, maybe DracoXHermione, probably Not SnapeXHermione, and I will never ever support IvyXHarley, even though I support homosecuality. I just hate them together. This story Is dedicated to the WONDERFUL Christine. , whose support made this story happen. Read, Review, and flames will be used to make hot cocoa :3


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker skipped to the sorting hat. He sat on the stool. and grabbed the sorting hat out of Professor Mcgonagall's hands. She glared at him, and he grinned back at her. He pulled the hat onto his head. The hat started talking.

"Hmm... Very strange... You have a very strange obsession with that "Batman", and you believe that he is your best friend. You did not care what his identity was, and still do not. You do not care that he is Bruce Wayne, it does not affect you. You managed to twist a therapist's mind into a muddled mess."

The Joker grinned at that, and winked at Harley. "Slytherin!" He went back to the group of rouges. Next up was Harley, and when she walked up she blew him a kiss.

Harley put on the hat, and it almost immediatly shouted " Slytherin!" She squealed with joy, and ran back towards the Joker. She jumped into his arms, and he caught her, than dropped her. Poison Ivy looked angry, as did many other students. But Harley just ignored the pain, and than hugged his leg.

Next it was Ivy's turn. She put the hat on, and it hummed in thought. After a few minutes, it finally declared " Slytherin!" Ivy went and hugged Harley, happy to be in the same house. The hug was cut short however, by the Joker pulling Harley towards him, which she happily complied to.

Everyone else was sorted soon afterwards. Eddie Nigma, Johnathan Crane, and Jervis Tetch, were all in Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw students looked relieved to not have the clown freak in their house, though they were disapointed about Harley and Ivy not being with them.

Harvey Dent joined those in Slytherin, much to his disgust, and he sat down next to Ivy. Dick was in Gryffindor, as was Cassandra. Jason Todd was in Slytherin, as was Damian. Tim was in Hufflepuff, and Barbara was in Ravenclaw.

They all sat down at their tables, and began to ate. Many were staring at The Joker, shocked at his appearence. Harley sat next to him, obliviously chatting to the boy next to her, who was very clearly flirting with her. The Joker ignored this, and put his arm around Harley, and grinned at the boy. The boy smirked back, clearly believing that he could win over the crazy woman.

" So, maybe later, I can show you around the castle?" The boy asked, whose name happned to be Theodore Nott. Harley nodded enthusiastically.

" Can Mistah J come?" She asked. The boy's smile dimmed a bit, but he recovered enough to say " No, we can have someone else show him around, otherwise we coulden't fit though some of the passageways." He lied.

Harley's grin fell. "Maybe someother time, Theo, can I call you Theo?" She queried. "Call me whatever you want, girly." He replied, turning back to his meal.

Across the Table, Draco rolled his eyes at Nott's pitiful flirting attempts. He had witnessed Bellatrix's obsession firsthand, and knew that when a woman was insane, and obsessed, she could not be torn away from her "Love". Even Rodolphus, Bella's husband, had just learned to live with it.

Soon after dinner ended, and they went up to the common rooms. Batman sighed, realising he would have to stop the Joker and Harley from scarring the students tonight, with their strange fetishes.

A/N I am so sorry! I could NOT change the last chapter! I had not realised that it was a wall of text. I know I have not updated in a while, but I was very busy with school, and friends, and other crap. R&R, and flames will be used for hot cocoa!


End file.
